If The Sun Never Shone, Part Five
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: What if Scott, Shelby, Juliette, and Daisy never came to Horizon? Read and Review please :)


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Five  
  
****  
  


Scott down the stairs. It doesn't seem very late. It is even nicer inside than outside. All the lights are off except for the light on the stairs. His father and Elaine are sitting on the long, spiral staircase.  
  
"What's up dad?" Scott asked confused.  
  
Scott's dad had on a stern face. He was tall and bulky. He had Scott's eyes, but no other features. He seemed in his early 50's, late 40's.   
  
"You tell me Scott." Scott's dad said in an angry tone.  
  
Scott looked at the tall, slender brunette next to him. She looked much younger than Scott's father.  
  
"What are you looking at skank? Huh?" Scott yelled.  
  
Elaine turned to Scott's father with puppy dog eyes, "What has gotten in to him."   
  
"Scott don't you dare talk to Elaine like that. You apologize." Scott's father demanded.   
  
Scott looked at Elaine then he walked away into the kitchen. Scott's father followed after him.  
  
Scott's father, "What is going on with you? Are you on drugs?"   
  
Scott laughed at his father's stupidly, "Whatever dad."   
  
"I'm sick of these whatever dads. I want an answer or else.." His father threatened.   
  
Scott wanted to his father to finish his sentence, "Or else?"   
  
"Or else your grounded. You go to football practice, work, and come home. No going out at night.   
  
Scott shook his head, "I have to see Shelby!"   
  
"Who is Shelby? I thought you were dating Michelle Richards." Elaine joined in.  
  
"Shelby is my soul-mate." Scott found satisfaction in seeing Elaine squirm.   
  
"Your soul-mate huh? Is that the girl you were out with tonight?" Scott's father said next to Elaine.   
  
Scott sighed, "Will you both leave me alone. For the first time I'm in love and all you can do is yell at me. I love Shelby."  
  
"I don't care what the hell you feel for that girl. I just can't take your attitude any longer. Just leave, just get out of here." Mr. Barringer stated sternly.  
  
Scott sighed, "Whatever dad," Scott walked off.   
  


****  
  


After her long conversation with Scott about families she decided to give hers a call. Shelby picked up the phone and punched in the digits. She was shocked she remembered them. It was late 11:30 but, she knew her mother or Jess would be up.  
  
"Hello, Merrick Residents." A female voice said lightly.  
  
Shelby took a deep breath, "Jess?"   
  
"Yeah, who is this?" The teenage girl lowered her voice.  
  
Shelby sighed, "Its Shelby."   
  
"Shelby? Oh My Gosh. Where the hell have you been?" Jess said with a perky voice.  
  
Shelby's heart beat. She was happy her sister didn't hate her, well, she might have.  
  
"I'm around. Jess, is mom there?" Shelby asked kindly.  
  
Jess took a second to answer, "Yeah. Hold on." Shelby heard Jess scream for her mother.  
  
"Shelby? Is it really you?" Her mother asked. Shelby missed her mothers voice.  
  
Tears rolled down Shelby's face, she thought she could prevent them, but it didn't happen, "Hi Mom. I just wanted to tell you that I'm OK."  
  
Shelby's mother took a deep breath, "Finally. I didn't know what happened. Where you were. Why you left. As long as your OK."  
  
Shelby smiled, "I am. I'm content."   
  
"Come back home Shelby. We miss you. Jess is going into the 8th grade now. We all miss you." Shelby hated when her mom would cry.   
  
"I can't mom. Not now. I can't," Shelby paused, "Well, I have to go. I just wanted to say I love and I'm OK. And I miss you."   
  
Shelby's mother sighed, "I love you too sweetheart. Remember where we are. Take care of yourself!" She hung up the receiver.  
  


****  
  


"I can't believe this! My daughter doesn't have an eating disorder Hal. She had a stomach virus, thats all!" Juliette's mother said with her arms on her hips.   
  
Hal laughed from his girl-friends stubbornness, "Listen, Juliette has a problem. We can help."   
  
"Juliette do you have a problem?" Her mother asked.  
  
Answers flashed through Juliette's mind. Juliette now realized she had problems. But, did her mom. Was her mother that brainwashed, that stupid.  
  
Juliette shook her head, "Yeah. Yeah I think I do."   
  
Her mother flared her arms in the air, "No! No, you don't Juliette!"   
  
"She just said she did." Hal answered back.  
  
Juliette's mother moaned, "I realize that Hal. Juliette, if you want to believe you have a problem then go to that place Hal is on about."   
  
Juliette turned to Hal. He gave her a reassuring smile. Juliette didn't want to leave her mother. Sure, her mother could be harsh but, it was _her_ mother. She just walked off.   
  


****  
  


Daisy was sitting in the waiting room across from her mother. She was sipping coffee.  
  
"Any news?' Daisy asked.   
  
Daisy's mother looked up, "He is out of critical condition though. He is stable, he is conscious."  
  
Daisy gave a fake smile, "Thats great. I have to go get something. I'll be back later OK?"  
  
Daisy's mother didn't say anything. Daisy didn't it let her bother her. She just continued walking. She arrived at the gift shop where she picked up some balloons. The first ones see saw. She then knocked at Ezra's door.  
  
"Come in." The teenage boy called out.   
  
Daisy turned the knob, "Hi. I brought you.."  
  
The bony teenage finished her sentence, "Balloons. Thanks. He looked at the wording...'Its A Girl!' 'Congratulations' and 'Make it a Winnie The Pooh Day' How fitting."  
  
Daisy smiled away her embarrassment, "Sorry. I was in a rush. And sorry it is so late."   
  
"It's no problem. Its the thought that counts. And don't worry about the time I don't go to sleep until like 3:30 anyway." Ezra said. He didn't look like a sick patient, but then he wasn't. He was sitting up on his bed, in regular clothes. Daisy smiled looking at him.  
  
"Peter was impressed by you." Ezra stated out of the blue.   
  
Daisy grinned, "What did he say?"   
  
"Why are you so interested? So little Daisy likes Peter?" Ezra said mocking the teenage girl.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes, "Your pathetic. What did he say?"  
  
"And I'm pathetic? Hey, said that Mount Horizon could probably help you out. With your parents and stuff."  
  
Daisy laughed, "I would probably help Mount Horizon out!"   
  
"Hey don't kill the messenger! Sophie is cool isn't she?" Ezra said with a grin.  
  
Daisy mocked Ezra, "So little Ezra likes Sophie...how gross. She is like 30."   
  
"And how old do you think Peter is, 18?" Ezra said scratching his curly hair.  
  
The two went on about Peter and Sophie and Mt. Horizon. By the end Daisy was interested in checking out the school.   
  
****  
Juliette just started walking. She didn't know where she was right now. It was late and dark. She was in a bad neighborhood. Suddenly she bumped into a tough, looking hispanic. He had a bottle of spray paint in his hand. He seemed to be in a rush.   
  
"Hey. Watch where you going." Juliette screeched.   
  
The hispanic laughed, "Are you sure you in the right neighborhood?"  
  
Juliette felt a chill down her back, "I think so."  
  
"Yo. Don't be scared, I'm not going to touch you princess. The name is Auggie."  
  
Juliette thought he was cute, "I'm Juliette."  
  
"Hey Juliette. I'll take you home." Auggie said with a grin.   
  
Juliette smiled, "Thanks. Thats really nice of you."   
  


****  
  


Hope you liked the Auggie/Juliette thing. :)   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
